kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor
Thor is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He costs $4.99 and is not available on Flash. He is unlocked by completing The Dark Tower on the Steam version. Description Thunder made flesh, this gigantic demigod wields a warhammer enchanted with the power of lightning and thunder. He is the son of the Storm God, and a trusted friend of King Denas. Stats Statistics *: Thor attacks slower on mobile (1.5s) than on Steam (1.0s). Skills Mjolnir : Thor's attack has a 25% chance to unleash a surge of electricity that chains to multiple enemies, dealing magic damage on mobile, and True Damage on Steam. Thunderclap : Thor throws his hammer to summon a lightning bolt from the sky, stunning targets within a specified radius for 2 seconds and dealing True Damage to the primary target and magic damage to additional targets. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Tips and Tricks * Thor has a good balance between attack power and armor rating, and a small damage difference, thus he is among the most reliable hero in Kingdom Rush. He starts with very good stats, able to stall and even kill most of the weak enemies that come at the start of a stage. * Thor has two abilities: ** Mjolnir is a chance-based skill that deals True Damage to enemies close to him, and, like artillery, deals maximum damage to the victim of his strike. This skill allows him to harm clustered armored foes, such as Brigands and Husks. ** Thunderclap is a ranged area attack that stun its targets for a good period of time. He can use it on the enemy he is confronting, too. This skill grants Thor superior crowd-control and can be life-saving as it is able to catch leaks effectively with its long range. It can even target flying enemies. * Thor's powerful melee attack is weak against enemies with a dodge chance, (e.g. Wulves or Bandits). It is impossible for them to dodge Thunderclap or Mjolnir though. To level him up fast, the player should put Thor against enemies without armor or with low armor because his basic attack deals physical damage. * Damage over time is the most likely way that Thor will die because his armor cannot resist the poison or fire damage that some elite enemies can use. One has to note this especially in the Endless Challenge and Burning Torment stages (Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium). Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes *"For Midgard!" *"I say thee nay, vile one!" *"Heavy Metal Thunder!!" *"Wrath of the Heavens!" *(When killed) "Mjolnir!!!" Trivia *Thor (Proto-Germanic: Þunraz, Old Norse: Þórr, Old English: Þunor, Old High German: Þonar) is the Germanic God of Strength, Thunder and War. Thor is now most commonly known as a character from the Marvel universe, both comic and film. The name Thor itself means Thunder. *Thor is an obvious reference to Thor, the god of thunder in Norse mythology, or Marvel Comics' superhero of the same name (Thor bears more aesthetic similarities to the superhero than to how Thor is usually described in Norse mythology). *'"For Midgard!"' ** Midgard is the name used in Norse mythology to describe the realm of Earth, as oppose to Asgard, the realm of the gods. This phrase is commonly used by Marvel's Thor as a battle cry. *'"I say thee nay, vile one!"' ** Another battle cry from Marvel's Thor, often when countering the attacks of a villain. *'"Heavy Metal Thunder!!"' ** A line from the song Born to be Wild by rock band Steppenwolf. It is one of many instances of the song being used to provide spoken quotes, the others being the Rangers Hideout and the Wild Magus. *'"Wrath of the Heavens!"' ** Based on the title of the Playstation 2 action-stealth game Tenchu: Wrath of the Heaven. *'"Mjolnir!!!"' ** Mjolnir is the name of the enchanted hammer that Thor carries. *The sprite of Thor uses a different shaped hammer to that shown in his artwork. However, the curved pattern on the art hammer is identical to the pattern on the hammer used by Malik Hammerfury, but only on the sprite and not the artwork. As Malik receives his hammer through a seemingly divine intervention it's very likely the two are linked. Gallery Mjonlnir.jpeg|Mass destruction with Mjolnir. Hammer Toss.jpeg|Look out behind you! Thunderclap.jpeg|Thunderclap. File:Thor's death.jpg|Death of Thor Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Premium Heroes